una razon para vivir
by skye87
Summary: naruto esta solo en este mundo tan basto, logrará encontrar la felicidad? NARUSAKU UA
1. Chapter 1

buenas a todos! traigo este pekeño fic (ke ya tengo terminado) para que lo podais leer todos los fans de NARU/SAKU, ya esta colgada en NU. al principio habia de ser un one-shot, pero luego metí un par de capitulos más para darle otro final. espero ke os guste.

un saludo a todos!

**una**** razón para vivir**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, llevaba el mp3 conectado escuchando música, olvidando momentáneamente el presente, intentaba recordar fiesta de anoche, una de tantas que hicieron, fueron con sus amigos a una discoteca, como siempre estuvieron bailando y bebiendo hasta el cierre, al llegar se desplomó en la cama, y se durmió en cuestión de segundos. Había pasado solo unas horas, pero ya no recordaba parte de la fiesta, recordaba haber entrado allí, pero tenía lagunas de memoria, ocasionadas sin duda por el alcohol, suspiró tristemente, siempre le pasaba igual, se pasaba las noches bebiendo y emborrachándose, era la única forma de pasarlo bien, se reían todos, bailaban, hacían bromas... pero no recordaba mucho. Y por la mañana el dolor de la resaca le golpeaba fuertemente, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar, y toda la diversión de la noche anterior se esfumaba, para dejarlo vacío, sin que su vida tuviera un valor, una utilidad... se paró en una de tantas calles, y observó el cielo, el día era claro, sin muchas nubes que tapasen el firmamento, el sol se estaba poniendo dejando un color anaranjado a la ciudad… volvió a suspirar, no entendía que hacia allí. Acaso su destino era no ser feliz... -supongo... que ese es mi destino...- el chico susurró con tristeza, y continuo caminando hacia su casa.

El chico era bastante alto, de unos 1'8 aproximadamente, pelo rubio, ojos azules, tenía unos curiosos bigotes marcados en las mejillas, no era muy guapo, pero no era nada feo, estaba por encima de la media en estudios y deportes, pero no era ningún genio en ninguna de las dos brancas, era divertido y agradable, la gente le consideraba una buena persona, tenia buenos amigos, pero ningún mejor amigo. Aunque siempre mostraba una cara sonriente en presencia de sus amigos, en soledad, mostraba un rostro triste, tenia ataques de depresión, no entendía el porqué, pero no sabía que hacía él en este sitio, no tenía nada, ningún objetivo, estudiaba una carrera que no le entusiasmaba, practicaba un deporte que no le interesaba, salía de fiestas que no le gustaban, solo para olvidar por unas horas la verdadera realidad... no tenia nadie, estaba solo...

en la vuelta a su casa pasó por unas calles estrechas, con poca o ninguna luz (el sol ya se había puesto) unos ruidos en una de esas calles hicieron que Naruto saliera de su enseñoración, se quitó la música y escudriño las calles. En una de ellas, a pocos metros de él, debajo de una luz se podía ver a una chica tirada al suelo, rodeado de 5 personas, llevaban bates y navajas, al parecer no le habían visto. La chica estaba sollozando, tenía un vestido blanco rasgado, y se intentaba escapar, sin mucho éxito, de sus acosadores.

Los sollozos de la chica le llegaban al corazón, nunca había oído un sonido tan desgarrador, se agarró el pecho izquierdo, intentando parar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, un dolor que no le dejaba respirar, la chica seguía llorando y el no hacía nada, la chica tenía el pelo revuelto, tapándole los ojos parcialmente, el pelo era de un color rosa claro, era blanca de piel, tenía muy buen cuerpo, parecía una princesa. Aun así Naruto no se acercó más, sabía que si se interponía allí acabaría mal parado, e incluso mucho. Sabía que su vida no tenía ningún valor, pero el miedo al dolor no le dejaba acercarse.

Entonces lo vio, la chica había levantado parcialmente su cara, dejando de sollozar, para plantar cara a sus agresores, y fijó su vista en Naruto, Naruto observó sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, empañados en lagrimas, profundos como el mismo océano, había un dolor interno, parecía como si pudiera observar la alma de la chica, le atrapaban, le susurraban, esos ojos le mostraron un torrente de sentimientos que llegaron a su interior. Algo dentro de Naruto despertó, un calor que no había notado nunca en su vida.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacia se acercó a los hombres que la rodeaban, y aun sin ser visto le dio una fuerte patada al que parecía ser el jefe, el ataque le llegó de sorpresa, con lo que pudo mandarlo al suelo. Rápidamente cogió a la chica y empezaron a correr calle abajo, la chica le miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente cogió su mano y juntos empezaron una persecución por la ciudad. Doblaron la esquina y llegaron a un portal, entraron corriendo y salieron por la parte trasera. Allí encontraron a dos de los criminales.

-vaya vaya, así que nuestra presa se está intentando escapar verdad?- el hombre jugaba con su arma, lamiendo como un demente la hoja. Naruto y la chica retrocedieron espantados, la mente de Naruto trabajaba a gran velocidad, sabía que no podrían contra esos dos, además iba desarmado. No tenían muchas opciones, los dos tipos lo sabían y se empezaron a reír, contentos al ver lo bien que se lo iban a pasar.

El tipo de la navaja se acercó hacia Naruto, y le propino un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, la chica estaba horrorizada ahogó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos, Naruto maldijo entre dientes, y el tipo empezó a darle patadas al estomago del chico, una vez estuvo en el suelo -hijo de puta- ladraba el tipo- nunca nos robes a nuestra presa, has entendido mocoso?- el otro tipo se acercó hacia la chica, y le cogió un brazo fuertemente, la sacudió fuertemente, mientras le daba una bofetada en la mejilla

- y tú no te escapes más preciosa, o tendremos que matarte, entendiste- el tipo la cogió del mentón y se la acercó, lamiéndola el cuello con perversión. Naruto observaba la cara de asco y tristeza de la chica, esa tristeza le dolió más que todas las patadas que recibió juntas, y con un rápido movimiento cogió la pierna del tipo que le pegaba, y le tiró al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Rápidamente y como pudo empujó al otro tipo, que se cayó encima del otro. Volvió a coger la mano de la chica y se fueron corriendo.

Los dos chicos iban huyendo de los tipos, las calles continuaban siendo estrechas y ninguna persona las transitaba, en una de ellas pudieron ver una pequeña plaza, y una vez allí entraron a una especie de templo. Allí se pararon y cogieron aire. -estas bien- preguntó Naruto. La chica le miró, y cuando estuvo a punto de responder una puerta se cerró a sus espaldas -vaya muchacho, tienes agallas, primero me pegas una patada, y luego va y te escapas de dos de mis hombres.- el que habló era el tipo que atacó primero, iba acompañado de dos hombres, los tres tipos se acercaron a la pareja, Naruto se puso delante de chica, que empezaba a sollozar de nuevo. No entendía por qué, pero quería proteger a aquella chica. -jejeje, sería mejor que te largaras ahora que puedes, mocoso- el tipo empezó a reír, mas Naruto no se movió de su lugar, el tipo, cabreado con la actitud protectora del chico se lanzó cuchillo en mano hacia Naruto, que gritó de dolor al sentir el contacto de la hoja en su piel, el cuchillo había atravesado parte de su pecho, dejando al descubierto un corte en diagonal, por suerte el corte no era muy profundo, pero Naruto, poco acostumbrado al dolor empezó a temblar, espantado por el tipo que continuaba riendo, ese tío iba en serio, no tenía ninguna duda, moriría allí mismo.

Naruto empezó a pensar un plan para salir de allí con vida, no quería morir, el miedo le estaba atrapando, como una serpiente que se enrollaba en su corazón, podía sentir el flujo del miedo apretándole fuertemente, ahogándole, dejándole indefenso, sus temblores se hacían mayores a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el bandido le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago, que le dejó aun mas mareado de lo que ya estaba. El tipo ese empezó a jugar con él, tenia arañazos de los cortes que le provocaba con el cuchillo, Naruto intentaba apartar el cuchillo retrocediendo, pero los cortes aumentaban en su cuerpo. -bueno- dijo el tipo haciendo crujir su cuello- ya me he cansado. Tú,- dijo señalando uno de los dos tipos, dale un arma, y la otra para mi, le daremos una oportunidad.- el tipo sonreía con prepotencia y placer.

El tipo le tiró una katana a Naruto y otra a su jefe. Naruto no sabía qué hacer con ella, cogía la katana ya desenvainada con miedo, la katana temblaba debido a los tembleos del chico. El tipejo le miraba con una mirada de puro placer, planeaba cortarlo por la mitad, Naruto estaba aterrado, a duras penas se mantenía en pie. -no! Dejadlo en paz, el no tiene la culpa- la chica empezó a hablar, Naruto escucho su voz, era como el agua cristalina de manantial, pero estaba quebrada por todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando, aun así su voz tenía un tono determinado.- por favor, os daré lo que queráis, pero dejadlo. Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto reaccionara. Acaso el era así de débil, acaso no podía proteger a nadie... era tan débil que no podía hacer nada... Naruto dejó de temblar, e alzó la katana, -no...- las palabras de Naruto salían como unos susurros. -que has dicho llorón?- el tipo se estaba riendo de Naruto. -ataca si puedes, maldito bastardo.- esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a su enemigo, que se acercó y le lanzo una estocada de arriba a abajo.

Naruto no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia en armas, ni en luchas, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, ni había vivido momentos de vida o muerte, solo era un simple chico. Sabía que perdería, no tenía ninguna opción de ganar, pero la prepotencia del rival le dio una oportunidad. El enemigo esperaba que Naruto retrocediera, o intentara protegerse con la espada, con lo que debido a la fuerza del ataque le dejaría indefenso o muerto directamente, pero Naruto se defendió con su brazo izquierdo.

La espada cortó parte de su brazo, desgarrando la carne desde el hombro hacia abajo, cuando la estocada perdió algo de fuerza, el chico cogió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la espada, sorprendiendo al enemigo, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La espada estaba fuertemente agarrada por la mano de Naruto, salía sangre que caía rápidamente hacia al suelo, tenía la cabeza agachada debido al dolor, ningún movimiento rompió el silencio del lugar. Instantes después Naruto levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, estaban brillando de determinación, una voluntad férrea, más allá de la vida o la muerte, una voluntad de fuego. -maldito!!- el gritó resonó en todo el templo, rompiendo el silencio, Naruto había levantado la katana en su mano derecha, y con un movimiento contundente le atravesó el pecho. Unos objetos cortantes saltaron de las ropas del enemigo, cortando parte de la cara del chico y sus ojos. Los otros dos tipejos se marcharon corriendo, aterrados ante la escena. Su jefe había sido derrotado por un crio... Naruto se acercó hacia la chica, tenía su brazo que se estaba desangrando, de sus ojos salía sangre, parte de su cuerpo también estaba destrozado debido a la pelea anterior y los cortes del tipo ese, se desmayó encima de la chica. Había ganado, había podido proteger a alguien, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para nada más, sabía que se estaba muriendo, sus hemorragias eran graves, no había médicos por aquí cerca. Aceptó la muerte con una sonrisa, antes de caer en el vació logró articular una última frase. -gracias...

y con esa última frase se dejó caer

La chica acercó el cuerpo del chico hacia un muro, y lo recostó, llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia, y observó el estado del chico. No dijo nada, pero acercó sus manos hacia el brazo del chico y le acarició, una especie de calor fluyo de ellos curando parte del corte del chico. La chica retiró rápidamente las manos del brazo, observó al chico, su cara había dejado de mostrar esos signos de dolor, sonrió agotada, muy poca gente sabía que tenía ese don, pero no sabía si era un don o una maldición, además su poder era muy débil, no podía ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera a ese chico misterioso que le acababa de salvar la vida. Volvió a observar su rostro, y acercándose a él susurró -gracias a ti, nunca te olvidaré; pero será mejor por los dos que no nos volvamos a ver... adiós mi gran salvador.- y con un último acercamiento le beso tiernamente en la comisura de los labios.

Naruto sentía unas personas ablando a su lado, sentía parte de las conversaciones, se removió inquieto en su lecho, no soportaba esa oscuridad, decidió abrir los ojos, pero para su sorpresa todo continuaba siendo oscuro. Espantado se levantó de pronto, tocándose la cara y los parpados,

-Naruto, estas despierto!!- una persona estaba abrazándola con fuerza, era Tsunade, su abuela, no era su abuela de sangre, pero era lo más cercano a una familia que tenia, la mujer tenía unos 40 años, y se conservaba bastante bien, aunque era un poco bruta, era muy buena con el.

- estuvimos muy preocupados, cuando te encontraron en ese templo y te trajeron en mi hospital no me lo podía creer, por dios, jiraiya y yo no hemos podido dormir en dos días.. Gracias a dios...

-Tsunade, que me pasa, no veo nada.- la mujer se calló al oír sus palabras, sabía que tendría que decírselo, pero sus palabras no le salían,- Tsunade! Respóndeme!- la voz del chico era estridente, sus palabras eran una súplica invisible, como aferrándose a una esperanza, una esperanza que pronto se rompería

-Naruto, te has quedado ciego. Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en el interior de Naruto, sentía esa frase resonar repetidamente, sin acabar de comprender su significado, a medida que iba comprendiendo su significado, Naruto iba perdiendo parte de su control, al final, se sumió otra vez en la inconsciencia.

Volvió a recuperar la conciencia horas después, esperando que solo fuera una pesadilla abrió los ojos, sin ningún resultado, Naruto empezó a removerse en su cama, al parecer no había nadie, todos habían marchado, supuso que era de noche, y allí, en medio de la noche el joven rubio empezó a llorar, no era un llanto de dolor, ni de pena, tampoco de rabia, lloraba de resignación, ya no le quedaba nada, había perdido su vista, lo único que le quedaba, ya no podría volver a ver, salir de fiesta, ir a estudiar, volver a verla... esa noche, Naruto perdió sus pocas ganas de vivir...

al cabo de unos días le dieron el alta, Tsunade y Jiraiya acompañaron a Naruto a casa, los dos parecían tristes, Naruto no dijo mucho desde lo del incidente, simplemente se limitaba a contestar, sin ningún tipo de emoción, parecía una carcasa vacía. Sus padres adoptivos intentaron animarlo como podían, pero ni el ramen ni nada pudo ayudarle. Solamente pidió que no se le dijera nada sus amigos.

-pero si te están llamando cada día Naruto, deberías decirles.

-no! Simplemente diles que estoy de vacaciones, no quiero verles... la mujer asintió.

-jiraiya, que podemos hacer?- tsunade estaba con su marido tomando un helado en una terraza, habían decidido salir a tomar un poco el aire.

-no lo sé, tsunade, ojala pudiera hacer algo, pero nunca le había visto así, es como si su anima se hubiera muerto, parece un zombi...maldición- Jiraiya maldijo por lo bajo, el también estaba terriblemente preocupado, para él, Naruto había sido como un hijo.

-me voy-anunció repentinamente la mujer.

-a donde?-inquirió su marido

-a casa, algo no me gusta, lo presiento... venga volvamos.

Y se levantaron antes incluso de que les trajeran los helados. Tsunade entró rápidamente a su casa, subió las escalares de dos en dos, un sonido de agua le hizo correr hacia el baño, allí, en la bañera llena de agua había el chico, cerca suyo había un cuchillo de cocina, Naruto estaba sin conciencia en el borde la bañera, con el brazo izquierdo dentro del agua tibia. El agua se estaba teñiendo rápidamente de color carmesí, Tsunade gritó aterrada.

-Naruto!!!- corrió hacia su hijo, saco su brazo y le vendó con lo primero que encontró,- Naruto, escúchame por favor- con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada.- no nos dejes Naruto, por favor aguanta... pero Naruto ya no la escuchaba, debido a la pérdida de sangre había perdido el conocimiento. -jiraiya, llévanoslo al hospital, rápido!!- el hombro cogió a Naruto, con lagrimas en los ojos y lo llevo corriendo hacia el hospital, situado delante de su casa mismo.

Allí la misma Tsunade, directora del hospital se encargó de salvar el chico. La directora hizo lo que pudo, pero no sabía si llegó a tiempo, solo la espera le daría la respuesta. Estuvieron un rato hasta que finalmente Naruto dio muestras de recuperación. Tsunade y jiraiya se abrazaron felices, pero los dos sabían que no podría estar viviendo así eternamente...

los días iban pasando, Naruto seguía con su estado depresivo, pero no volvió a intentar suicidarse durante los siguientes días. Aquello alegró mínimamente a la pareja, que volvían a tener esperanzas de que aquel chico volviera a ser el muchacho alegre que siempre había sido.

Un día Naruto salió de casa, no sabía muy bien porqué pero decidió irse a un lugar tranquilo, donde no pudiera sentir ningún ruido de esa ciudad, quería deshacerse de todo el dolor contenido debido a su estado. Cogió el primer tren que había y se dirigió a ningún lugar, un rato después bajo en un pequeño pueblo, y se dirigió hacia las afueras, donde había un bosque tranquilo. Naruto se tropezaba cada dos por tres, sus ropas empezaban a ensuciarse, se caía al mínimo problema en el suelo, finalmente se sentó agotado de tanto caer y caminar por sitios oscuros. Aun así podía sentir el calor en su piel, el calor del sol que le indicaba que aun si él vivía en penumbra, en el mundo la gente hablaba, caminaba, vivía en luz.

Al cabo de un rato logró identificar un sonido, era una pequeña cascada, debía de ser una especie de arroyo, se acercó lentamente, intentando evitar caerse, y se agacho al sentir humedad en sus pies. Tocó la fría agua con sus manos, tembló al sentir el frio en sus dedos, minutos después pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz del brazo izquierdo, una cicatriz formada desde el hombro hasta la misma palma, en medio de la cicatriz, en la muñeca había otra cicatriz, de corte perfecto, en perpendicular, producido por su intento fallido de suicido.

Sonrió tristemente, no tenía ninguna razón de vivir, porque no podía simplemente desaparecer, sentía que ya no había un lugar para él, le habían quitado lo más preciado para él, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar la hora de morir... una voz conocida le sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

-eres... tu... -esa voz, conocía esa voz, es la voz de la chica que protegió, la chica por la cual había perdido tanto, su vista, y aun así no la odiaba, le había dado por un momento una razón por vivir, más ahora, no podía ni verla, no podía...

-que haces aquí?- preguntó tristemente el chico, la chica oyó el tono de voz del chico, y se acercó silenciosamente, quedando a medio metro del chico. Estaban cara a cara, la chica era casi tan alta como él, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, muchos sentimientos se escondían dentro de ellos, pero Naruto no podía saberlo.

La chica empezó a confundirse, Naruto estaba observando al infinito, pero segundos después lo entendió, no estaba observando nada, estaba...

- te has quedado ciego...- las palabras de la chica eran tristes, mostraban compasión, ternura, cariño, pero el chico no podía aceptar compasión, había perdido mucho, ya no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar, ya estaba muerto..

-si, ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir, solamente vete, yo... quiero estar solo.- las palabras del chico impactaron a la chica, quedando soqueada, no lograba entender ese cambio, sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento, estaban muertos, la chica podía observar perfectamente su alma, consumida por el dolor, el miedo, y lo más dolorosa para ella, resignación, el chico, ese chico que ese día que le protegió mostró unos ojos tan decididos y libres, una voluntad más fuerte que la vida misma, ahora aparecían ante ella muertos y apagados, ese chico se estaba muriendo... y ella no podía hacer nada... aun así no se marchó, no podía dejarlo así. No entendía el porqué, pero algo le empujaba a ayudarlo, así pues, en contra de la voluntad del chico se acercó un paso más.

-no quiero, quiero quedarme- sus ojos mostraban gran determinación.

- no lo entiendes, ahora estoy ciego, ya no soy nadie, ni tan siquiera puedo mirarte, ya no puedo verte a ti, ya no me queda nada. La chica no entendía una palabra, acaso estaba equivocada con el chico, solo la quería ver, solamente quería ver su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo, por el que todos los chicos suspiraban, ella era consideraba la chica más guapa de su país, era deseada por todos, pero ninguno le interesaba su ser, solo su cuerpo... sus ojos mostraron un rechazo fugaz, y un dolor profundo se clavo en su corazón como una daga.

-ya entiendo, tu nunca me protegiste a mi...- Naruto sintió esas palabras, llenas de odio y dolor, tristeza y desilusión.

-no lo entiendes- dijo Naruto- ya no puedo ver tus hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos que me atrapaban, que me hacían ver tu alma, tu ser, tu interior, aquellos ojos que hicieron sentir en mi algo que nunca pensé que tendría, y que por ellos perdí todo lo que tenia.- los ojos de Naruto se empeñaron en lagrimas, había dicho lo que pensaba, lo que retenía en su interior, por miedo al dolor- yo te defendí por proteger la única persona que hizo sentirme vivo.-

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, unas lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, cayendo libremente hacia el suelo. Podía sentir la verdad en las palabras del chico, le estaban contando cosas que nunca nadie le dijo, podía sentirse querida en esas palabras, sentir el cariño que llevaban, y quería proteger ese ser que le ayudó, que le salvó dos veces en esa noche, y que le conquistó con sus ojos azules llenos de vida.

Sin pensarlo deshizo del espacio entre ellos con un pequeño paso, y pasó una mano en la mejilla de Naruto, que abrió sus ojos azules ante la sorpresa.

-puede que no puedas ver mi alma- la voz de la chica era dulce, tierno, las palabras eran sinceras, haciendo que el chico escuchara lo que tanto necesitaba,- pero la puedes sentir en ti... la chica acortó la poca distancia que le faltaba, levantándose de puntillas, y besó tiernamente el chico, las almas de los dos chicos conectadas por ese beso


	2. sacrificio

**sacrificio**

Podía sentirlo en su interior, a pesar de ser verano un frío intenso recorrió todo su ser, se encogió temeroso, había algo en ese lugar que le ponía los pelos de punta, una sensación de olvido, dolor, maldad, una mezcla de sentimientos tan profundos, y a la vez tan cercanos a él. Un olor a viejo, mezclado con un ligero toque de sangre, su sangre, se hacían presentes en el templo.

Empezó a caminar hacia el altar, no dudaba a la hora de avanzar, dejó el bastón apartado, sus pasos se volvieron seguros, a medida que avanzaba, por alguna razón conocía el templo a la perfección. Su vista, vendada con múltiples venas, le impedían ver cualquier objeto o color, solo la visión de la oscuridad total lo acompañaba.

Se acercó al altar, eran altas horas de la noche, pero una fuente de luz se reflejaba en él, la luna creciente entraba por las rejillas del tejado. Iluminando parcialmente el altar. No sabia muy bien porqué vino a ese lugar, no lo lograba comprender, pero allí estaba, en ese abandonado templo, en medio de la noche. Su cuerpo se tensó, notaba una presencia muy antigua en el templo, un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, se paralizaba, empezaba a temblar, pero su cuerpo no se movía, estaba estático, era el miedo...

un miedo como nunca había sentido, no era un miedo a morir, a sufrir, a volver a estar solo, era un miedo aun más irracional, era terror, terror a algo superior, algún poder supremo, que le ahogaba, que le dejaba sin respiración. El tiempo parecía no tener significado, una capa de sudor frío apareció en su cuerpo. Su gola estaba reseca. Su corazón latía desbocado, lo notaba, esa presencia maligna empezó a rodearlo, a engullirlo. Su voz no le salia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-humano... - una voz misteriosa resonaba en su cabeza, era aterradora, hablaba con crueldad y repugnancia- porque vienes a mi morada...- unos gruñidos acompañaba a la aterrador voz.

Naruto se estremeció de nuevo, como Podía una esencia que no tenia ni cuerpo hacerle sentir tanto miedo, pero entonces recordó el motivo, su razón para llegar a estos extremos, una luz atravesó su cabeza, haciendo llegar a su mente miles de imágenes...

--- flashback

Naruto sentia los labios de la chica rozando los suyos, era un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos, amor, cariño... una mano del chico se deslizó hacia su mejilla, con ternura, como protegiendo lo más preciado en su vida. La otra mano rodeando la cintura de la chica, mientras la acercaba más a el, quería sentir su cuerpo, su aroma, su ser, ser uno con ella, lo que para el representaba la felicidad.

Naruto se olvidó de su ceguera, aquel beso le transmitía sensaciones que no podía describir, un nuevo sentimiento estaba arraigando en su interior, con rapidez, un sentimiento lleno de calor, ternura, un sentimiento nuevo para él, que le daba nuevas energías para vivir.

Finalmente los labios de los dos se separaron, la pelirosa pasó ambas manos por la espalda del chico, cariñosamente y se apoyó en su pecho, Naruto rodeó a la esbelta chica con sus brazos, protegiéndola con ternura. Estuvieron así un tiempo, que les parecían horas, pero ninguno quería salir de ese abrazo, los dos se sentían seguros, felices de poder sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro.

-sakura- dijo suavemente la chica- mi nombre es sakura- Naruto sonrió tiernamente.

-sakura...- la sola mención del nombre le hizo recordar un campo llenos de cerezos- bonito nombre...- sonriendo- soy Naruto, encantado.- la chica sonrió devolviendole la sonrisa, aun así Naruto no pudo apreciar ese gesto, pero un apretón en el abrazó le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-yo...- la chica empezó a hablar, su voz se estaba quebrando,- gracias Naruto... conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me a sucedido, gracias a ti...- la chica empezó a acariciar con afecto la mejilla del chico- gracias a ti ahora se que tengo que hacer- se acercó y le besó tiernamente, apenas rozando sus labios, Naruto notó un sabor salado, la chica estaba llorando, su corazón se estremeció, que quería decir todo eso, algo no encajaba, pero no le gustaba, sentía que se estaba distanciado, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo,...

-porque...- las palabras parecían no querer salir, Naruto estaba en estado de shock.

-lo siento Naruto, pero es mi deber, perdoname...- y con un rápido beso se separó del chico, girándose y alejándose del chico.

-sakura!, espera... -las palabras del chico se cortaron al sentir que había llegado gente en el lugar.

-sakura-hime- dijo un hombre de pelo gris, con la cara medio tapada.- a llegado el momento. Tenemos que irnos.- la chica asintió, su mirada ya no era de resignación, ahora llevaba una determinación férrea, le había ayudado tanto, le debía tanto...

-esta bien, kakashi, vamonos. Pero antes, que dos de vosotros acompañen a Naruto hacia su casa.

-pero Sakura-sama

-nada de peros, Iruka, es una orden- sus voz no dejaba ninguna clase de replica. Dos de los recién llegados hicieron una reverencia y se fueron con Naruto, la chica se alejó de la visión del claro, unas lagrimas pugnaban por salir de su rostro, pero ahora, fuera del alcance de todo el mundo, dejó que salieran libremente, cayendo hacia el suelo, cientos de lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica, que no hacia ningún esfuerzo en retenerlas, había abandonado la única persona que le trataba como algo más que un mero objeto, la única persona con la que se sentía segura, amada, y ella lo único que hacia era alejarla de él...

levantó la vista al cielo, parpadeando para quitar sus ultimas lagrimas de los ojos, mientras suspiraba tristemente. Era lo mejor que Podía hacer se decía a si misma, ella sufriría, pero al menos Naruto estaría a salvo. Si continuaba a su lado solo encontraría muerte y dolor, y por evitarla eso ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse a si misma.

Naruto por su banda estaba destrozado, había algo en las palabras de la chica que le hicieron palidecer, no entendía porqué, sinceramente, no entendía nada, ni el porqué de llamarla así, ni su dolor al despedirse. Seguía meditando en todo lo que había oído y sentido en el bosque, durante el viaje de regreso, no había dicho ninguna palabra a sus dos acompañantes, no recordaba haber llegado al tren, su mente estaba en blanco, negándose a creer que la única persona que le hacia sentir tanto le había dejado. Pero lo que mas dolor le había causado fue el perdón, sakura, le había pedido perdón, y en su voz Podía escuchar una tristeza que le dejo helado, paralizado, un dolor que no provenía de su cuerpo, su alma se retorcía al saber que Podía pasarle algo. Por ella estaba dispuesta a morir... centró su atención a la conversación de esos dos hombres, estaban ablando de sakura, al parecer tenia un poder latente, su conversación era oscura y hablaban en susurros, pero sus agudas orejas sentían minimamente la conversación.

-y entonces como salvaremos nuestro clan? Konoha está maldita...

-no por siempre iruka-san- dijo el otro hombre- sakura-sama nos salvará, así lo dijo su padre, y ella a aceptado finalmente, ella se sacrificará por la aldea, y salvará el país...

Naruto sintió esas palabras con atención, la palabra sacrificio resonaba en su cabeza repetidamente, su mente se había quedado en shock, no podía pensar en nada, una visión apareció en su cabeza, sakura, la chica que conoció aquella noche, en un altar, su vida escapándose de sus labios, de su cuerpo, y el no podía hacer nada, Naruto corría hacia sakura, pero su imagen se diluía, sin llegar a acercarse a la joven ojiverde.

--- fin del flashback

sacrificio... sacrificio... sacrificio... un dolor más intenso que el del demonio recorría su ser, el dolor a perderla, a no poder sentir nunca mas sus labios, tener su suave cuerpo en sus brazos, de no poder acariciar su suave pelo, de volver a estar solo, sin ninguna razón para vivir le recorrió su cabeza, atenuando en parte el miedo que sentía hacia esa presencia.

-yo...- Naruto luchaba por vencer ese miedo, luchaba por ella, se repetia constantemente, una visión del a chica, atravesándolo con sus ojos verdes, le dio la fuerza necesaria.- YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI Y HE VENIDO A POR TI MALDITO ZORRO!

El kyuubi empezó a reír, una risa demoníaca que hacía temblar el mismisimo suelo,

-tienes agallas muchacho,- la esencia del demonio se intensificó alrededor del chico, indagando en su alma, para terminar diciendo- acepto tu propuesta, pero a cambio de salvar a la chica, tu morirás. Naruto tragó el nudo que le comprimía la gola, en su mente no había duda, tenia que salvar a sakura, y si eso significara dar su vida a cambio, pagaría sin pensarlo el precio, su vida nunca había tenido ningún valor, y más aun ahora que estaba ciego. Si al menos pudiera salvar a la chica, él mismo ofrecería la vida a la mismisima muerte, por ella, por poder salvar su vida, su alma, su pureza, todo lo que el anhelaba,...

-acepto.

Una risa maléfica resonó en todo el templo, cerca del cuerpo de Naruto apareció una especie de halo, de color rojo sangre, envolviéndole, acariciándole. Un gritó gutural salió del cuerpo de Naruto, un dolor tan fuerte que hizo que Naruto se cogiera la cabeza con las manos, sus ojos lloraban sangre, en pocos segundos Naruto cayó al suelo, inconsciente debido al dolor sufrido, su mente se separó de su cuerpo, refugiándose en el olvido, un lugar lejos del dolor...

-ya empieza a recobrar el conocimiento, Tsunade. - la voz de jiraiya parecía muy debil, como lejana, un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo, haciendolo gemir y retorcerse en la cama.

-naruto!- la voz de Tsunade parecía lejana, pero a la vez muy cerca de él.- descansa, todo a pasado hijo mio, no te preocupes, duerme...-

Naruto volvió a caer en un sueño intranquilo, lleno de demonios en forma de zorro, con la voz de su madre adoptiva de trasfondo.

-así que a pasado... maldito seas, esa es tu venganza por haber sido derrotado por él verdad?- Tsunade lloraba abiertamente cerca de la cama del chico, jiraiya se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó cariñosamente por detras.

-tranquila, Tsunade, algo se nos ocurrirá, salvaremos al chico de kyuuby.

-como? Solamente minato sabia como hacerlo, y murió al hacerlo.

-minato se sacrificó por Naruto, su hijo, y por su madre, kushina. Y si hace falta yo haré lo mismo por ti y Naruto, no dejaré que nadie más sufra por culpa de ese demonio.

-no, no quiero tener que perder a nadie mas jiraiya, no quiero estar sin ti, casi pierdo a Naruto, no quiero ni pensar en perderte a ti.- la voz de la mujer, quebrada por el dolor de la soledad, acompañada por un par de lagrimas que salieron de sus tristes ojos. Jiraiya, que siempre estaba alegre y feliz se sentía morir por dentro. No podía ver sufrir a su mujer, por ella estaría dispuesto a morir. Intensificó el abrazo, Tsunade correspondió su abrazo, dándose fuerza para seguir adelante.

Naruto estaba en su cuarto, había pasado un par de días desde que despertó por unos minutos, ahora volvía a removerse en su cama, sus padres se acercaron, esperando que su hijo se despertara. Sus palabras hicieron girar la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-como estás Naruto?- la voz de Tsunade era suave, su preocupación era palpable

-mmm, mejor, supongo...- sus manos se acercaron a sus ojos, llevaba una vendaje alrededor de ellos, palpó las vendas, parecían que había varias capas.

- porqué llevó un vendaje...- Naruto estaba cabreado, las palabras salían de su interior con un odio contenido, el dolor de no poder ver le hacia sufrir intensamente.

-tuviste un accidente en el templo Naruto...- Tsunade hablaba pausadamente, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para no decir lo del kyuubi, sin saber que Naruto había aceptado por voluntad propia el demonio en su interior.- al parecer algunos vasos sanguíneos en tus ojos se rasgaron, haciendo que sangrasen.- Naruto asintió con la cabeza, aun le dolía bastante todo el cuerpo, pero lo peor ya había pasado, se tumbó otra vez en la cama para descansar. Tsunade suspiró y le acunó.

La luna estaba en la parte más alta del firmamento, iluminando la habitación del chico. Naruto estaba despierto, unos vendajes empezaron a caer al suelo, Naruto se estaba quitando sus vendas, con ambas manos, despacio, finalmente la ultima parte cayó suavemente al suelo, y Naruto abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron en su rostro, un color rubí, como la sangre, su pupila rasgada en vertical, como la de un felino, todo el iris parecía atraparte hacia una espiral infinita, unos ojos que aterraban, que te dejaban sin respiración, hipnotizantes, los ojos del demonio.

Todo su ser se tensó al abrir los ojos, un torrente de luz inundó sus pupilas, el negro había desaparecido, por su ojos veía cientos de imágenes traspuestas, parecía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera moviéndose a gran velocidad. Azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, blanco, negro, marrón, gris... todos los colores como una onda expansiva, entrando por sus ojos hasta llegar al cerebro. Un pequeño grito escapó de su boca, poniendo una mano en la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos. Esa visión le había dado dolor de cabeza. No entendía como, pero sabia que había visto, era el todo, veía todas las amplitudes de ondas, su visión se había superdesarrollado, el poder que le dio el zorro, podia ver el presente, en todo su esplendor, pero su mente no podía asimilar toda la información, produciendole esas punzadas en la cabeza. Sonrió para si mismo, no podría ver durante mucho tiempo sin sufrir un tormento, pero había podido ver, era una imagen distorsionada, atemporal, pero una visión al fin y al cabo. Una nueva esperanza hizo sonreír al joven chico, ahora podría salvarla.


	3. eternidad

3a y ultima parte del mini-fic. esta es un poco larga, pero espero ke os guste.

**eternidad**

sakura avanzaba decidida por los pasillos del templo abandonado, delante y detrás suya tenia una escolta de ninjas, que la protegerían con su vida por conseguir salvar a su aldea, durante un tiempo solo el sonido de las pisadas rompía el tétrico silencio que reinaba en ese lugar. Las paredes estaban desgastadas, la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por las brechas del techo del lugar. El templo tenia unas dimensiones enorme, una complicada red de pasillos se enlazaban y convergían para tejer un intrincado laberinto. A medida que iban avanzando dejaban centinelas aguardando puntos clave, cualquier intrusión por parte de enemigos tenia que ser eliminada a cualquier precio.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, llevaban horas caminando por los malditos pasillos, y su fe se estaba agotando, sus pasos, decididos al entrar se hacían más dubitativos, sus razones empezaban a flaquear al notar signos de cansancio. El tiempo pasado en el templo mermaba las fuerzas tanto mentales como físicas de la chica. Suspiró con tristeza, una tristeza incontenible, y con voz melódica, pero a la vez triste susurró

-naruto...

la sola palabra le renovó sus fuerzas, una imagen vino a su cabeza, ojos azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa radiante. Su fe se restauró, su determinación aumentó, la razón por la que se sacrificaba volvía a su mente con fuerza. Por toda la gente que se salvaría de la muerte, konoha se salvaría de la maldición, y todo el país no tendría que sufrir por culpa del demonio que había maldito a konoha. Más de una vez había pensado seriosamente retirarse, la gente de la aldea nunca le habían tratado con amor o con cariño, solamente con respeto, al ser la única aprendiz de la maestra en las artes de la curación todo el mundo le hacia reverencias y le respetaba, pero nunca una palabra amable salió de sus bocas, se sentía sola, desprotegida, incluso cabreada con esa gente... recordó el día que huyó de la aldea, había decidido no sacrificarse, y huyó hacia una ciudad vecina. Allí unos tipos intentaron violarla, reafirmando así su negación a sacrificar su vida, por aquella gente.

Pero entonces lo conoció, un chico le salvó de sufrir a manos de aquella gente, sus ojos se encontraron, se volvió adicta al azul del chico, aquellos ojos le atraían de una forma que no podía entender, aquel chico le protegió con su vida en dos ocasiones aquella noche, por primera vez había alguien que no la buscaba por dinero, ni por su cuerpo, ni por poder, su alma se sintió confortada, se sentía querida y protegida, pero por su culpa ese chico quedo ciego y aun así, cuando lo encontraron misteriosamente en el bosque cerca del templo, le había vuelto a sonreír, sus ojos, aun sin poder ver nada, le transmitían esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, le hacían pensar que ella tenia alguna razón más para vivir, por Naruto, ella sacrificaría su vida. Por ser la única persona que la miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura, amor, cariño hacia ella...

volvió a suspirar, y buscó entre la bolsa un par de esferas, unas esferas de cristal, irrompible, eran unas esferas que permiten almacenar chackra, para luego en momentos de cansancio utilizar esas esferas. Aun así no sabia como meter su energía dentro de los objetos. Al parecer se necesitaba una llave para poder llenar las esferas. Su maestra así se lo hizo saber en su ultimo encuentro.

**--- recuerdo**

_ -sakura_

_-si maestra- sakura se giró para encarar a su maestra, una mujer ya mayor, de unos 60 años, unas arrugas marcaban su rostro, su cabello caía lacio, recogido en una coleta. -sabes que es tu deber..._

_-lo se maestra, y no lo entiendo, ni quiero hacerlo, finalmente e encontrado una razón de peso para hacerlo, no voy a fallar.- sus ojos brillaban decididos, la chica mostraba toda la determinación que podía, no podía darse el lujo de fallar._

_-toma- dijo la mujer sonriendo- son esferas del recuerdo. Sirven para almacenar y sacar chackra, pero estas están vacías, deberás almacenar tu energia poco a poco. El problema es que nadie sabe como hacerlo, la utilización de esas esferas son un misterio para nosotros._

_-pero entonces, si sirven para almacenar chackra y utilizarlo en casos de emergencia, porqué se dicen esferas del recuerdo?- la chica parecía confusa._

_-se dice que esas esferas al estar rellenas de la energía de una persona, desprende una luz como su alma._

_-su alma...- la ojiverde no sabia que quería decir, no entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero asintió y se guardo las esferas. Seguidamente salió hacia su destino. _

**-- fin de recuerdos**

Sonrió con ternura, ahora sí que sabía que quería decir con el color del alma, Naruto se lo hizo saber hace unos días, en el claro cerca del templo. Su rostro se enterneció al recordar el beso, su mente revivió esos momentos en que se sintió viva, feliz, y supo que por ese momento, había valido la pena vivir. Se preguntó si podría volverlo a ver, poder a volver a sentir esos labios, tiernos, cálidos, ese abrazo protector, enternecedor, toda ella se sentía tranquila y reconfortada a sus brazos, quería volver a estar arropada por ellos.

La realidad la impactó como un cubo de agua fría, nunca más volvería a ver a aquel chico, sus últimas horas de vida se le estaban escapando de las manos, ya nunca más volvería a sentir esos abrazos, esos labios, ya nunca más lo podría ver, nunca más vería sus ojos, el reflejo de su alma... una lagrima bailó en sus ojos, y surcó silenciosamente su rostro, cayendo al suelo.

-sakura-hime, está bien?- kakashi había roto el silencio al ver su rostro llorando.

-tranquilo kakashi. Estoy bien, solo pensaba en quimeras.- se levantó decidida- dentro de unos minutos seremos a nuestro destino, en marcha.

-quimeras e?

-------------------------- 

Naruto jadeaba, su corazón latía descontroladamente, su respiración entrecortada debido al cansancio no le dejaba pensar con claridad, en el suelo había dos cuerpos inertes, sin vida, Naruto sacó la espada del pecho del segundo ninja, y empezó a caminar con prisas hacia el centro del templo, su visión, tapada por una tela azul, parecido a una bandada, lo imposibilitaba para correr, situó su katana en su funda, en la cadera, y volvió a coger el bastón para sondear el terreno. Por su mente solo pasaban palabras de inquietud, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que ir más deprisa, temeroso de no llegar a tiempo, esos malditos ninjas le habían retenido demasiado tiempo, pero ahora ya no le molestarían más. Se paró de golpe. La realidad de sus pensamientos le horrorizó, había matado a esos ninjas, pero como demonios llegó a ello... por su cabeza llegaron miles de imágenes.

** -- recuerdos**

_ la entrada del templo se habrían delante de los ojos vendados del chico, delante suyo un par de hombres le cerraron la entrada._

_-tu... eres el chico del otro día, verdad?_

_-eso mismo, dejadme pasar, tengo que encontrar a sakura._

_-lo siento, no puedes entrar, seria mejor que te fueras niño.- las palabras del shinobi hicieron cabrear a Naruto, que se quitó su vendaje para mirar al ninja._

_Los dos ninjas observaron los ojos de Naruto, sus ojos les atraparon, todo su ser parecía que se fragmentara en miles de pedazos, un terror inundó las entrañas de los hombres, el tiempo se aturó, sus mentes viajaban por mundos de dolor, terror, sufrimiento eterno, la muerte apareció en sus rostros. La sangre salia a borbotones de sus venas, sus orificios sangraban, su piel se deshacía, un dolor sobrehumano les sobrecogió._

_Naruto solo había abierto los ojos un momento, pero quedaron atrapado en una ilusión, donde el tiempo no significaba nada, el dolor lo era todo. Sus cuerpos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Naruto se vendó de nuevo los ojos y se encaminó hacia el interior del templo._

_Llevaba un par de horas por dentro del templo, por alguna extraña razón sabia que camino escoger, con lo que estaba cada vez más cerca de la chica. Aun así, a la misma vez parecía estar más lejos, se estaba cansando por momentos, su cabeza amenazaba por estallar. La utilización de sus ojos le estaba costando caro, ya los había tenido que utilizar contra tres grupos de ninjas, en el ultimo grupo, los dos shinobis fueron tan rápidos que antes de caer en la dimensión creada por el poder del kyuubi le habían atacado con unas katanas, rasgando parte de su pecho, y un brazo. La reacción de Naruto fue aterradora, cuando sus mentes entraron en una espiral de dolor, Naruto, cegado por el dolor de su cabeza y las heridas, cogió las katanas y se las clavo en los ninjas._

_Los últimos dos shinobis que había tenido que atacar también habían terminado muertos, pero sin haber atacado antes, Naruto simplemente los aniquiló._

**--- fin recuerdos**

-maldito seas demonio... me estoy convirtiendo en uno...- las palabras de Naruto reflejaban el dolor que tenia en su interior. Naruto se había divertido matando esos shinobis, sentir como el arma se incrustaba en su cuerpo, la sangre brotando de los cortes producidos por la espada. Su cuerpo se tensó, unos espasmos empezaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo, se cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Todo su ser estaba sufriendo, el miedo se apoderó de su ser, y empezó a gritar, de dolor, de miedo, un dolor agudo que le hacían revolcarse por el suelo, reabriendo las heridas que había sufrido antes. Al cabo de unos minutos eternos dejó de sentir dolor, su cuerpo se relajó, y su respiración se calmó, su rostro dejó de mostrar señales de dolor, se reincorporó en el suelo, intentó acompasar su corazón desbocado

-tengo que conseguirlo...- sus palabras salían quebradas por el dolor, se levantó apoyado en la pared, y empezó a caminar, jadeando por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo malherido. "la maldición del zorro me está consumiendo por dentro, estoy empezando a caer en la maldad" Naruto avanzó lentamente, ya no le quedaba mucho para llegar al final, no tenia muy claro que había allí, pero al menos tenia una cosa clara, y eso era ella, por ella llegaría hasta al final.y con eso en mente se encaminó hacia su destino.

----------------------------------

Sakura temblaba de miedo, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas había visto algo tan terrible. Delante de sus compañeros se alzaba imponente un demonio. Con la forma humana, un par de cuernos en la cabeza, dientes afiladas, unas alas monstruosas, su piel del color de las cenizas, su mirada negra como la oscuridad. De su boca salía una especie de humo de color azul oscuro. Sonreía cruelmente, en su cámara había centenares de cadáveres, algunos con los emblemas de konoha.

Los guardianes de sakura rodearon a la chica, la mayoría de ellos temblaban tanto o más que la pelirosada, pero un grito de kakashi, su valiente líder les dio la fuerza necesaria por no huir corriendo.

La batalla duro minutos, más que batalla parecía una matanza, los ninjas, alrededor de 20, estaban diezmados por la habitación. Muchos de ellos yacían al suelo sin vida, cortados por la mitad, sus tripas esparcidas por la habitación, el hedor a muerte y putrefacción reinaba en el lugar. Solamente kakashi y sus más fuertes shinobis, Neji, Gai y Gaara se mantenian en pie. El demonio sonreía triunfalmente, los cuatro ninjas estaban jadeando, múltiples heridas surcaban sus cuerpos, con un movimiento de mano, concentro su energía en su mano y mandó un torbellino de aire hacia los shinobis, haciendoles retroceder varios metros. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó a la chica, que temblaba debido al terror. Con un pequeño gesto el espació alrededor del demonio se iluminó, y una fuerza aterradora impedia que los shinobis pudieran acostarse

-ahora podre jugar contigo, pequeña...- el demonio lamió el cuello de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aun así, no le daría el demonio el placer de oírla gritar, cerró los ojos, todo había terminado, todo el mundo estaría en peligro, no habían podido derrotar la maldición de konoha, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al sentir como unas manos empezaron a rasgarle el vestido y arañarla. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor. El demonio había golpeado a la chica, repetidamente, haciendo que la chica gimiese de dolor, de su boca salia sangre, su cuerpo estaba marcado por regueros de sangre. Se abandonó a un olvido alejado del dolor, su ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido a su igual, a él, el gritó resonó en la habitación, fuerte, estridente, un grito lleno de dolor

-NARUTOOO!!!

---------------------

-sakura...

un susurro salio de la boca del chico, un profundo dolor apareció en su pecho, colocó una mano en su corazón, ese grito le había destrozado, había entrado en la sala, una olor a muerte le inundó las fosas nasales, una sensación oscura ocupaba la habitación. Al sentir el grito de sakura, Naruto se paralizó. Con la mano libre se sacó el vendaje, abrió sus ojos para ver ante si el infierno.

Su infierno había llegado, sakura estaba sostenida por unas argollas en las muñecas que bajaban del techo. Su cabeza estaba caída, con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo, prácticamente desnudo estaba lleno de heridas y moratones, la sangre caía a raudales por su cuerpo, unos gemidos entrecortados salían de su boca, lloraba, las lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre. A su lado estaba un extraño ser, empuñaba un arma, una especie de katana, alzada por encima de su cabeza, reía, era una risa estridente, sádica, su boca estaba llena de colmillos ensangrentados, en un instante la espada bajó a gran velocidad, clavándose en la carne, desgarrando la piel, la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, un silencio engulló el lugar, la luna llena iluminaba la estancia. La calma que precede a la tormenta, dicen que es asfixiante, algo empieza a palpitar fuertemente, un poder se despierta... la espada estaba clavada en la clavícula de Naruto, el demonio lo miró extrañado, había atravesado toda la distancia que les separaba en milésimas, y además había entrado en el campo de fuerza, había salvado a la chica. El demonio retrocedió unos pasos, inseguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la espada aun seguía clavada en el cuerpo de Naruto, unos latidos empezaron a resonar por la habitación, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba reaccionando. Se sacó la espada de la clavícula con un tirón y la tiró al suelo.

Abrió los ojos, rojos como el rubí, brillantes, en su interior se podía apreciar la perdida total de cordura, la parte racional de Naruto había desaparecido. Una capa de chackra rojo apareció rodeándolo. Unas colas salieron de detrás suyo. Sus colmillos se alargaron, sus facciones se volvieron duras. Con un grito animal se abalanzó hacia el demonio.

El combate se prolongó unos minutos, sus ataques eran devastadores, parte de la gran sala se derrumbó, los movimientos de Naruto eran rapidísimos, el otro demonio no podía seguirlos, en cuestión de poco tiempo el demonio había perdido una ala, parte del brazo y le había roto 4 costillas. En una de las embestidas el choque fue tan violento que ambos quedaron tendidos al suelo, las piedras salían volando del choque, una de ellas derribó las esposas de la chica, haciendola caer al suelo.

Naruto se recuperó rápidamente, el odio le había consumido todo su ser, solo quedaba el instinto animal, la supervivencia, con un ultimo ataque Naruto se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, sus pasos eran más propios de un animal a cuatro patas que la de un humano, sus nueve colas de energía zumbaban alrededor, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Con un brusco movimiento atravesó el pecho del demonio, que gritó salvajemente, cayendo muerto a los pies del kitsune. El chico sacó su brazo del cuerpo inerte del demonio, con un fuerte movimento, y se lamió la sangre del monstruo. Había perdido todo control posible, su cuerpo era una simple carcasa, la irracionalidad del cuerpo de Naruto había llegado a un punto sin retorno, se movia con facilidad, a pesar de las multiples heridas, algunas muy graves, de su cuerpo. Un gemido le hizo girarlo, había encontrado su proxima presa... sakura estaba aterrada, se había despertado de una pesadilla para entrar en un infierno, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero su vista, ajena al dolor propio, se clavaba en los ojos del chico. La voluntad del chico había sido quebrada, su razón, su propia existencia se habían esfumado. Sakura contemplaba el baño de sangre con horror, un gemido se escapó de su boca. Haciendo girar bruscamente el cuerpo de su compañero.

Sus ojos lo aterraron, no era un dolor físico, pero era mucho mas intenso que cualquier herida que había sufrido en su vida. Aquellos tiernos ojos azules, que le transmitían tantos sentimientos, que la atrapaban habían desaparecido. En su lugar unos ojos rojos como la sangre, brillaban con crueldad. Una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco. Naruto empezó a moverse hacia sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. Se lamió la ensangrentada boca, con crueldad. Lo único que podía pensar sakura era en el miedo que sentia, un miedo que le atenazaba el corazón, que le impedía incluso respirar. Un miedo irracional. Naruto seguía acercándose a la chica, que retrocedía gateando sin dejar de mirar esos ojos. Unos momentos después se topó con la pared, sakura estaba atrapada. Estaba a punto de morir, entonces una nueva idea apareció en su mente, Naruto le había protegido siempre, recordaba claramente aquella noche, su espalda estaba erguida, protectoramente delante de ella, le protegía de sus males, y hoy, también le a salvado de ese demonio, evitando que le matara, y también de sacrificar su vida por destruir ese mal, los ninjas y ellos no habían podido ni retener el cuerpo del demonio, y Naruto, por su banda, había derrotado y eliminado el demonio.

Y ahora le tocaba a ella salvarlo a él. Naruto estaba atrapado, la ira y el dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Por una vez, necesitaba ser fuerte, no por ella, sino por él.

-naruto... no te fallaré.

Sus ojos dejaron de llorar, su cuerpo paró de temblar, Naruto estaba encima de ella, pero no tenia miedo, una gran determinación apareció en su rostro. Un Naruto poseído lanzó su brazo intentando desgarrar el cuello de la chica. Pero sakura colocó un brazo en el camino, impidiendo el ataque. Naruto dudó, fueron solo unas décimas de segundo, pero su brazo dejo de moverse, durante un simple suspiro el chico no se movió. Su amor por la chica era tal que ni el demonio podía controlar al chico para atacarla. Durante unos instantes Naruto recuperó parte del control, pero el maldito zorro rápidamente recuperó el control. Fueron unos instantes, pero le bastaron a la chica para contraatacar. Cogió el brazo del chico, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y con un rápido movimiento sakura separó la poca distancia que le quedaba para besar con fuerza el kitsune poseído.

La cueva se silenció de nuevo, el cuerpo de Naruto se paralizó, en su interior algo estalló. Miles de pedazos de su alma se concentraron en su interior, estaba recuperando su ser, su ira estaba desapareciendo, el odio hacia ese monstruo que le quería quitar todo lo que le importaba, su mente se serenó, había recuperado su consciencia, sakura le estaba besando, sentía sus labios clavados a los suyos, gracias al cariño de la chica había vuelto a ser el mismo, por sus ojos salían lagrimas de sangre, el odio de su alma abandonaba su ser, esas lagrimas rojas, que mostraban todo el dolor de estar sin ella, por fin podía volver a sentirla en sus brazos, pro fin volvía a ser él... sus ojos volvían a ser azules, pero la luz volvió a escaparse de su vista, no le importó. Ella estaba viva, y eso era lo que él quería, se abandonó a la oscuridad, con una sonrisa en la cara. Naruto cayó al suelo, inerte, no respiraba, sakura se alarmó, gritó aterrada, se agachó a su lado llorando.

-naruto... no.. no me abandones- la chica lloraba amargamente, Naruto se estaba muriendo a su lado.- no me dejes sola, NARUTOOOO!!!

un extraño haloempezó a rodear el cuerpo del chico, el kyuubi venia a buscar su recompensa. Sakura observó la escena con gran consternación. El dolor le impedía hablar, todos sus esfuerzos eran repelidos por el poder del demonio, pronto su ser seria completamente engullido por el poder del kyuubi, pero sakura no lo permitiría. No permitiría que Naruto perdiera su alma.

-no podremos estar juntos... pero no dejaré que sufras más mi amor...- sakura acarició tiernamente la mejilla del rubio. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza sobrehumana, pero su corazón estaba decidido, no fallaría esta vez. Con un ágil movimiento concentró su energía al corazón.

-guarda de ángel- las palabras de la técnica de la chica robó toda la energía de su invocadora, el poder sagrado, a cambio de su vida conseguía invocar los mas fuertes poderes del cielo. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naruto, encima de su corazón. Y traspasó todo su ser en su corazón moribundo. El poder del kyuubi desapareció, envuelto en un cálido aliento. Unas plumas de ángel aparecieron en toda la sala, el hedor desapareció. El mal había abandono la sala. Un extraño tatuaje apareció en el cuerpo de Naruto. Sakura sonrió con amor a su compañero. Con un ultimo movimiento le besó suavemente sus labios, acariciandoles. Una ultima lagrima surcó su rostro para terminar en sus labios. Sakura cayó encima de Naruto. Su alma había abandonado el cuerpo. Sakura había muerto... Naruto sentía calor, un calor proviniendo de fuera, pero de dentro al mismo tiempo. En su interior veía la luz, una luz blanca y cálida. Naruto estaba en calma, se sentía protegido entre ese calor. Miró hacia arriba, una especie de ángel le abrazó, sus rosados cabellos le asombraron, sus verdes ojos le enamoraron, instantes después desapareció. La oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de él. Sus fuerzas se debilitaban, su mente se negaba a volver a respirar, sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a aquella persona que le importó tanto. Finalmente había encontrado una razón para vivir, había estado vivo, y eso era lo único que deseaba, recordó su beso, su abrazo, todo su ser, por ella había sacrificado tanto... solo esperaba que ella fuera feliz. Solo con ello él también llegaría a serlo. Su corazón dio sus últimos suspiros, "sakura...chan..." Un par de esferas cayeron de la bolsa de sakura, ya no tenían el color gris, ese color de indiferencia, sin sentimientos, ahora brillaban fuertemente, una al lado del otro. 1 una chica de unos nueve años estaba sentada al suelo, sus pequeñas camas cruzadas, sostenían un gran libro, su pelo, rubio, parecía tener vida propia, lo llevaba suelto, cayendo por encima de su cara, sus ojos, verdes del color de los zafiros, revelaban una gran hiperactividad, la luna estaba en lo alto del firmamento, una pequeña vela adornaba la habitación. En su cuello aparecía un extraño collarín, terminando en un par de esferas, de mediano tamaño. Las dos esferas parecían brillaban con luz propia, resplandecían, parecían felices de poder estar juntas, el color verde de una se acoplaba perfectamente con el azul de su compañera, encajaban, se complementaban. La chica tenia un gran cariño a ese amuleto. Se lo regaló su papá hace ya mucho tiempo, le dijo que eran mágicas, que contenían la esencia del amor, la chica no entendió nada, pero le encantó el regalo, se pasaba horas observando la tranquilidad que emanaba del color verde, y le fascinaba observar la esfera azul. Sus ojos dejaron de observar el amuleto y se centró en su búsqueda.

-quimera- dijo con voz alta y clara- Ilusión, fantasía que se cree posible, pero que no lo es. La chica observaba confusa la definición. No entendía como la chica de su cuento favorito dijo eso...

-no deberías estar despierta sakura.

-padre!- la chica alzó la vista hacia su padre, tenia el pelo negro, sus ojos, del mismo color, le transmitían paz y tranquilidad, llevaba una camisa azul, con un extraño abanico.

-no me llames así...- el chico parecía irritado, no debería tener mas de unos 25 años. Aun así sonrió a la pequeña, a la que consideraba su hija.- me hace parecer viejo.

- lo siento sasuke-kun.- la chica alzó sus pequeños brazos hacia él, el hombre la levantó con ternura, y la abrazó. La chica rió y se acomodó en su hombro. De repente había empezado a tener mucho sueño. Sasuke la llevó a su cuarto y la acunó, rápidamente se durmió la chica, su única luz, el par de esferas que había en la mesita, el amuleto de la chica.

-que descanses, mi pequeña sakura uzumaki...- las palabras del chico fueron dichas en un pequeño susurró, se giró y ajustó la puerta silenciosamente.

Sasuke llegó a la habitación donde había estado la pequeña, cogió el diccionario y lo observó, había señalado en su lápiz de color la palabra quimera, Sasuke sonrió con ternura, a la chica le encantaba la historia de la mujer sakura y el chico Naruto, ella no lo sabía, pero había conocido de primera mano a Naruto, y aunque nunca se lo dijeron a la cara, para él siempre había sido su mejor amigo. No sabía cómo pero un día, un año después de que Naruto muriera encontró a una pequeña chica llorando. Sin saber porqué la llevó a su casa. Ahora viva con él, y había podido ser feliz, ya no estaba solo, ahora la tenía a ella. Algo en su interior sabia de donde había salido la pequeña, y aunque sabía que era imposible, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ellos dos habían encontrado la paz.

Sonrió con tristeza, y pasó las páginas del diccionario. Unas últimas palabras salieron de la boca del chico.

-sueño: deseo o esperanza, con probabilidades de realizarse

FIN

espero ke os haya gustado este fic, muchas gracias a todos y en especial a karurosu-sempai, que ha sido el unico ke me a dejado reviews hasta el momento :p

siento no poder haberte hecho caso, pero eske ya tenia terminado el fic... asi ke naruto a tenido ke komerse el marron todo solito, XD

un saludo

skye


End file.
